Astilla
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Es como enterrarse una astilla bajo la uña, así de desagradable. El día que se admite sin rodeos que le gusta es también el día que se recuerda que incluso si la astilla pasa a molestar más que a doler, no implica que no duela.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Prompt:** Los festivos cómplices. Prompt #15 [fandom_insano]

 **Personajes/parejas:** Sting Eucliffe/Rufus Lore (y un leve Orga/Rufus).

 **Extensión:** 3184 palabras.

 **Notas:** Esto sí es más angst y es más yo (?). La verdad para tener tanta historia fluff de ellos voy y escribo esto es un ataque de inspiración pero bueno, la musa habla y yo acato.

 **Advertencias:** Mucho alcohol (?) y algo de _lime_ final.

 **.**

* * *

 **Astilla.**

* * *

Sting admite sentirse molesto al verlo llegar. No tiene un motivo exacto para ello, o por lo menos no uno que pueda admitir en voz alta —o para sus adentros—, sin embargo y a pesar de carecer de una razón (aparente) el sentimiento llega a él. Se molesta, sí, admite molestarse al verlo. Últimamente le pasa seguido. Al momento que vislumbra su figura en la puerta de su oficina, lugar donde solo se encuentran de momento el propio Sting y Minerva, nota la sensación de desagradado ascenderle por la garganta (y por el pecho).

—Rufus. —Es Minerva quien habla, porque Sting se halla ocupado tratando de que su molestia no se haga evidente, de que su rostro de mantenga entre alegre e indiferente porque _no puede_ ser de otra manera—, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿quieres jugar?

Rufus se cruza de brazos al oírla, apoyando contra el marco de la puerta, curioso.

—¿Juegan? —inquiere antes de aproximarse a ellos para al menos hacerse una idea mínima de a qué—. Venía a ver si Orga estaba aquí, o a preguntar por él, lo que fuera.

La maga alza una ceja.

—Claramente no —responde—. Creo que salió con Yukino, algo sobre compras y necesitar alguien que cargara las cosas fue lo que dijo —aclara Minerva.

Rufus parpadea.

—¿Compras? —repite—, ¿a las diez de la noche?

—Venta nocturna, descuentos y esas cosas, ya sabes cómo es Yukino. ¿Quieres jugar? —repite la mayor, sonriendo con algo de malicia y alzando el vaso en sus manos.

Los ojos del mago de creación brillan con desconfianza ante esas palabras, paseando la mirada por la mesa y luego por la botella de licor sobre esta. Sus ojos se detienen en Sting antes de hablar.

—¿A qué juegan?

Sting admite notarse incómodo ante el detalle de que Rufus lo mire al preguntar, como si le hablara a él. También admite molestarse que haya venido preguntando por Orga, que Rogue se haya largado a leer y no tener idea de dónde anda Lector.

Sí, todo eso le molesta un tanto. Aunque puede molestarle un poco menos si Minerva, tan dulce ella, convence al mago de jugar con ellos. Que no es que estén jugando en sí, o sea, en teoría se podría considerar un juego pero por el rostro de Rufus no duda que no opina lo mismo.

—¿De qué te preocupas? —cuestiona la maga con calma y un brillo malicioso en su mirada—. Si no te equivocas nunca no tienes que beber, poniéndolo así prácticamente el único que va a tomar será Sting.

El maestro le dirige una corta mirada con esas palabras.

—Gracias por tanta confianza en mí —dice molesto.

Minerva se alza de hombros, Rufus sigue mirando con incomodidad el vaso en su mano, Sting piensa dos y algo segundos que igual y si él bebe no le molesta tanto que esté ahí, pese a todo.

* * *

Es como enterrarse una astilla bajo la uña, así de desagradable. Punzante, doloroso, pero no lo suficiente para destrozarte. Sin embargo, la astilla sigue ahí, y como la astilla sigue ahí con el tiempo deja de ser tan insignificante. Esa astilla que no puedes sacar, que con el tiempo más que dolerte te molesta —incluso si sigue doliendo un poco, en el fondo—.

Sting se la clava el día que cavila demasiado tiempo el rostro de su compañero. Mucho, resulta exageradamente innecesario. Rufus sigue ahí, la mirada fija en los papeles, sin percatarse. A Sting le parece que si bien tiene un rostro bonito, es innegable, no tiene por qué detenerse tanto tiempo a pensarlo, en lo absoluto. Es incómodo, no lo niega. Bien podría no hacerlo, pero lo sigue haciendo. Resulta molesto quedarse ahí sentado con la vista fija en su compañero mientras piensa cosas que normalmente no pensaría, como que es lindo. Resulta aún más desagradable, incluso que no apartar la vista, el detalle de que tampoco puede apartar el pensamiento.

Podría implicar algo, podría no hacerlo. En realidad sencillamente prefiere que no lo haga. Lo sigue haciendo, ese es el problema.

* * *

Minerva sirve su tercer vaso y se lo lleva a los labios, bebiendo de golpe. Como ha predicho Rufus no ha bebido. Sting sí, mucho. Antes de que él llegara ya llevaban cuatro rondas con Minerva y tres las perdió él. Llegó, van siete rondas, cinco vasos más para él.

No son vasos grandes, por supuesto, después de todo hay que tomar de golpe. Sigue siendo, no son vasos grandes pero Sting ya lleva ocho en el sistema y eso sigue siendo. No se nota mareado ni nada por el estilo, pero sí algo más animado y desvergonzado que de costumbre.

Minerva deja el vaso en la mesa, los mira a ambos y piensa unos momentos.

—Nombres —comienza, pensando un poco más—, de hechizos antiguos como...

—¡Voy a perder de nuevo! —alega Sting, las mejillas levemente rosadas—. Lo hacen apropósito —acusa.

—Pues si así lo crees bebe —dice Minerva con simpleza—, de todas formas iba a decir que partías tú.

—La detesto —musita el rubio, cogiendo su vaso para llevarse el trago a la boca.

Bebe rápido en lo que Minerva vuelve a servir en los vasos que ya se hayan vacíos, ninguno por causa de Rufus, y entonces una idea lo golpea. Casi literal, se atraganta levemente captando la atención de sus dos compañeros. Deja el vaso en la mesa y sonríe, sonríe con ganas y con malicia al voltear hacia Rufus.

—Nombres —dice, ganando la atención del rubio frente a él—, de dragon slayers de Fairy Tail como por ejemplo Natsu Dragneel.

Rufus alza una ceja, algo extrañado.

—Laxus Dreyar.

Minerva frunce el ceño.

—Mierda, ¿de cuál estaba enamorado Rogue? —cuestiona, sin dar tiempo a responder—. Redfox, ¿no?

Sting sonríe.

—Wendy Marvell.

Entonces, recién entonces, Rufus se percata de la trampa que le ha impuesto, porque no quedan más. Sting medita que si Rufus y Minerva pueden hacerle preguntas difíciles adrede para que pierda él bien puede hacer lo mismo, lo medita al ver a su compañero mirar con verdadera incomodidad los vasos sobre la mesa.

—Oh, al final resulta que sí has perdido, Rufus —dice Minerva, que tarda nada en darse cuenta de lo que Sting planea y mucho menos en estar de acuerdo—. Bebe, la próxima vez puede que te vaya mejor.

* * *

Al final resulta que no todo es tan simple como pensar «en realidad no implica nada» cuando sabe en su fuero más interno que sí lo implica. En el último tiempo solo puede pensar en ello y llegar a esa conclusión, desagradable como una astilla bajo su uña.

Sting juguetea con el libro de balances, sosteniéndolo de una punta y apoyando otra en la mesa, de forma que se balancee —la ironía—. Piensa en ello y le resulta molesto, tanto como para mirar con desagrado a Rogue cuando ingresa por la puerta, aunque enseguida relaja el rostro. En realidad solo está molesto, ha mirado con molestia como _si esperara algo_ , nada más. Hubiera mirado con molestia a quien entrara, simplemente.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Sitng vuelve la vista al libro.

—Nada.

Le resulta difícil convivir con la idea, más viendo a su compañero a diario. Preferiría que fuera de otra forma, sin lugar a dudas. Desde sus pensamientos innecesarios sobre el rostro de Rufus ha comenzado a pensar en tonterías, decayendo su humor, manteniendo su margen de ideas en torno al conflicto interno de que, definitivamente, «en realidad no implica nada». Empero, su fuero interno le murmura que no es así y su humor decae otro poco, más molesto. Implica, es horrible que lo haga pero no hay otro motivo para que se excuse a sí mismo cada vez que mira a Rufus como si mirarlo implicara algo más que solo el detalle de posar sus ojos sobre su figura, tan presente en su mente —como una astilla bajo la uña—.

Le quiere, claro, quiere a todos sus compañeros. Sin embargo comienza a haber un detalle metido entre todo eso y es _la forma_ , la manera de querer. Quiere a Rogue, mierda, lo quiere como recuerda solo haber querido a Weisslogia y solo querer a Lector. No se detiene a mirar su rostro por más del tiempo aceptable, eso sí, y de hacerlo no se nota incómodo con el detalle ni se halla en la necesidad de hallar excusas —no tiene nada que excusas, no tiene nada que implicar—. Nada de eso, quiere a Rogue pero no le resulta desagradable el hecho.

Pasa igual con Yukino, con Minerva, Frosch inclusive, hasta Dobengal. Rufus no se incluye en la lista —y ya que está, a Orga no lo quiere tanto últimamente—. Quiere creer que no es por nada en particular, falla estrepitosamente. Rufus es complicado, se engaña diciendo que es por eso que no es tan sencillo quererlo cuando _sabe_ , lo sabe en verdad, que podría ser sencillo de no quererlo como lo quiere.

Resulta igual que una astilla en el dedo, justo bajo la uña, desagradable. Se lo quiere sacar y no puede (el sentimiento).

* * *

Minerva se pone de su lado, siendo dos contra uno incluso si Rufus se propone devolverle la jugada sigue estando en desventaja. Acaba bebiendo el quinto trago, van en la ronda veinte y algo, Sting ya lleva más de diez vasos encima y Minerva se mantiene en los tres. El asunto parece haberse resumido a ellos dos.

Los vasos son pequeños, Sting lleva trece si no ha contado mal y sonríe con demasiada facilidad. Rufus bebe el quinto, Sting y Minerva jurarían que para el sexto ya ve borroso. Nada de resistencia, nada.

Rufus le mira al dejar el vaso sobre la mesa, Sting podría ocupar ese tiempo para preguntarse honestamente por qué ha empezado esa especie de juego, por el simple hecho de molestarlo o porque de alguna retorcida e inadecuada manera lo quiere borracho. Trata de no pensar en ello.

—Títulos —dice el mago con la voz algo rasposa, arrastrando las letras.

Sting sabe con eso, sin lugar a dudas, que el mago va a pedir algo sobre libros y él no sabrá responder. No importa, prefiere pensar mientras tanto en qué preguntar para regresar la jugada. Pensar eso y nada más.

* * *

Resulta indudablemente tedioso con el pasar de los días, como una carga sobre los hombros o algo parecido. No duda que ellos no tienen la relación más estrecha de todas y por primera vez en todo el tiempo de conocerse le molesta, saber que discuten más que conversar. No son las personalidades más compatibles del puto mundo, a fin de cuentas. Sting es como el niño que reacciona ante todo y Rufus el que siempre haya la forma de que reaccione. Le incordia día sí y noche también. El problema radica en que ahora a Sting le molesta eso, el hecho de que le incordia más que las palabras que use para ello, saber que no tienen la relación más estrecha, que no son uña y carne —hay una astilla entre medio—.

Se conocen, claro, tanto como lo hacen todos entre ellos seis, son un grupo bien conformado y se conocen y se quieren y hablan como tal, pero dentro de ese grupo bien establecido no son lo más estrecho. Se repite entonces que actualmente le molesta la presencia de Orga, como si en ello radicara una especie de celos. Porque comienza a admitir, aunque sea a regañadientes, que Rufus le gusta.

No podría precisar por qué, un día solo se descubrió mirándolo con demasiada atención a través del escritorio y la infinidad de papeles de su oficina y desde entonces no ha podido huir, aunque quiera, de la realidad de que le gusta. Quizás porque se ha acostumbrado a su rostro concentrado por las noches cuando le ordena el papeleo, o porque comienza a disfrutar sus comentarios maliciosos dichos con tanta elegancia, o porque su personalidad tan compleja le acaba resultando atrayente. Incluso podría ser que le acaba gustando que lo incordie a cada momento o corra su brazo cada vez que intenta abrazarlo.

Podría gustarle eso, que sea complicado, a Sting siempre le han gustado los retos.

* * *

Es un tanto casual y ninguno nota el minuto en que Minerva se va, captando que ya no forma parte de la contienda. Sting roza el vaso número veinte pero Rufus ya ha pasado los diez y se le nota, apenas y se mantiene erguido. Ya no hacen preguntas, perdió significado cuando la maga se fue aunque ninguno lo notara, al menos inmediatamente. Sting se repite que son vasos chicos, que comienza a estar borracho sin lugar a dudas pero que Rufus también lo está, incluso más que él. Indudablemente todavía es consciente de sus actos, incluso llevando casi el doble de vasos que su compañero, de quien se plantea si puede decir lo mismo. Sirve él, a Rufus le tiembla demasiado la mano para hacerlo. Vuelve a estar en un dos contra uno porque a cada vaso que Sting se sirve le sirve dos a Rufus, disimuladamente.

Cuando se ha servido siete vasos están casi igualados, le ha servido catorce. Sting debe llevar más de veinticinco y admite estar borracho, bastante, ve borroso y juraría estar perdiendo el más mínimo sentido de cordura. Borracho, sin lugar a dudas.

No lo suficiente, no, no lo suficiente. Seguían siendo vasos chicos.

* * *

El día que se admite sin rodeos que le gusta es también el día que se recuerda que incluso si la astilla pasa a molestar más que a doler, no implica que no duela. Le gusta, perfecto. ¿Gustan de él? Claro que no.

No lo duda, no tiene motivos para dudar. Tampoco se toma la molestia de tener esperanzas, tiene claro que Rufus gusta de alguien más y que en dicho caso sí es reciproco. Lo ve todos los días, tiene frente a sí la prueba indudable de que se ha enterrado una astilla y la molestia —dolor— comienza a cobrar factura. Él solo sobra.

Es un tanto doloroso, se dice que le molestaría menos si se hubiera metido entre Rogue y Yukino, que le sería más tolerable. No es el caso. No concibe echarse a un lado en esta situación, como si hubiera podido hacer en otro hipotético caso, su relación no es tan estrecha para sencillamente ser feliz por la felicidad ajena. De hecho, acepta incluso que lo quiere de forma algo egoísta, a diferencia de a Rogue. Lo complica todo. Sting _no quiere_ hacerse a un lado, ni velar por la felicidad de nadie. Quiere sacarse la astilla, así de simple. No puede, donde radica su problema.

Quiere sacársela porque no duda que es algo egoísta en su sentir, que no es ese lindo «y vivieron felices para siempre», que a alguien tarde o temprano le hará daño porque literalmente no sabe cómo afrontar esa situación. No se puede sacar la astilla, no se puede hacer a un lado. Sting no es tan maduro ni tiene tanta experiencia encima como para saber qué hacer, tampoco tiene alguien a quien preguntarle y de tenerlo no tendría el coraje de hacerlo. Comienza a pensar que se ha clavado tan hondo la astilla que ya casi es parte de él, imposible de sacar, de eliminar. Añora que no sea así.

Al final de todo ese asunto le duele sentirse así, en el fondo, resulta desagradable en lugar de agradable. Desearía no quererlo, lo haría todo mucho más tolerable, lo haría todo como antes, sin complicaciones ni astillas ni humores alicaídos. En cambio lo quiere, se acaba viendo rebalsado por la situación debido a eso. Lo quiere y comienza a no concebir la realidad de no quererlo, a considerar que no tiene otra salida. Lo quiere, no quiere hacerse a un lado ni velar por la felicidad de nadie. Lo quiere, no puede sacarse la astilla.

No lo duda, en lo absoluto lo duda.

* * *

En el minuto en que el papel de a saber qué cae al piso se repite que no está tan borracho, incluso con los veinte y tantos vasos encima. Rufus ha terminado por pasar los treinta. Sting se repite que en realidad no lo quería embriagar adrede —algo en su fuero interno le susurra «mentira»— cuando le muerde el cuello. Se vuelve a repetir lo mismo, seguro de que no está tan borracho y que su compañero no distingue el arriba del abajo.

Menos lo distingue a él, en la mente de Rufus bien podría estar jugando ajedrez con una vaca tanto como podría estar a punto de tener sexo con su maestro. Señor, _no distingue el arriba del abajo_ y Sting no duda que es así, de otra forma no estaría haciendo eso con él.

Empuja la culpa hasta el fondo de su garganta cuando lo empuja contra el escritorio y trata en vano de quitarle el paño que lleva atado al cuello, que a saber cómo ata porque ya van dos minutos que trata de sacárselo y nada. El sombrero ha caído al suelo junto a los muchos papeles debido al movimiento, de paso. Juraría que lo ha oído gemir cuando quita la tela y le muerde la garganta, más cercano a la clavícula —juraría haberse dejado la culpa cerca del fondo de su traquea y tener claro que eso está mal, también—. Mueve las manos a su camisa, desabrochando sus botones con algo de ansia y repitiéndose al besarlo que juraría dejarse la culpa en algún lado. La verdad lleva desde que lo besó por primera vez excusándose en el alcohol justamente para deshacerse de ella.

Baja su boca hasta la clavícula una vez más y siente una mano en su nuca al tiempo, exhala con algo de fuerza debido a eso. Se eleva, vuelve a besarlo (la mano ahora rodea su cuello) y presiona un poco su cadera contra ajena y juraría que ahora el que gimió ha sido él. O bien han sido ambos.

Se repite que la culpa la tiene el alcohol —no está tan borracho, no lo suficiente— al sacarle la camisa y besarle el pecho. Se lo repite y se lo repite y se lo vuelve a repetir esperando en algún minuto convencerse de eso y que la culpa que se ha dejado en el fondo de la garganta se esfume como su hipotética responsabilidad de maestro —y de amigo— acaban de hacer.

Baja sus manos a su pantalón y siente las manos ajenas posarse en su espalda al momento que se repite eso, aunque sabe que lo ha embriagado adrede y que no está tan borracho para no saber lo que hace (y lo que hará) en el minuto en el que roza su miembro y comienza a sentirse increíblemente caliente y...

(y...

y...

y...

culpable,

asquerosamente culpable).

… bien, como cuando te sacas una astilla (o dejas de sentirla, como la culpa).

Lo sabe, claro que lo sabe, lo sabe desde el minuto en que admitió que le gustaba.

* * *

Que no es ese lindo «y vivieron felices para siempre», que a alguien tarde o temprano le haría daño.

* * *

 **¿Qué mierda es esto? Ni idea.**


End file.
